dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rein and the Warrior from Space Saga
Rein (play on the word Rain) is a main antagonist at the start of the Warrior from Space saga and later becomes an anti-hero and then a supporting character. In his origin story, Rein was a protector of his former home planet, Aqua. However, a destroyer blast from Lord Beerus causes the destruction of his planet and puts a defending Rein into a coma. Awaking 70 years in the future, Rein discovers he had been kept alive by the transfusion of the destroyer god's power as well as the nature of his planet's core. During his time asleep, he recalls a soft-voice telling him to take revenge on the universe and Lord Beerus. Unaware he is still alive, Lord Beerus makes a visit to Earth to collect food from Bulma. However, North Kai soon discovers an imbalance, calling Goku to investigate. Power At the beginning of the saga, Rein is extremely powerful due to his home planet core merging his body with Beerus' destroyer energy, technically making him a God of Destruction. In his time asleep, his body had been generating more of this destroyer power, eventually making him strong enough to resurrect from Beerus' attack. He discards base Goku immediately and uses some hydro powers to zone him. Eventually, Goku overpowers Rein but Rein then discovers that he can influence the liquid's inside of Goku's body and throws him into a nearby star. Being from the planet Aqua, Rein can conjure water-based attacks and can also altar and control liquid matter. This makes him incredibly dangerous and also defeat opponents who are physically strong. Lord Beerus states that their planet's elder protector attempted to use this technique against him, however, it failed due to the infinite power difference. Now that Rein is almost as strong, he is able to be a worthy competitor against Beerus. Rein uses his water powers to altar Earth during his fight with Goku, Vegeta and Lord Beerus, creating a mass tsunami which distracts Goku and the others. He can also breathe underwater. Appearance Rein takes a similar humanoid appearance. However, he has pale blue skin. He wears battle-armor designed by scientists of a neighbouring planet, along with a full-helmet. His appearance is similar to Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. He later loses his helmet during a fight with Goku and Vegeta. Battles * Rein and planet Aqua vs. Lord Beerus (Winner: Lord Beerus) * Rein vs unknown planet inhabitants (Winner: Rein) * Rein vs Goku (Winner: Rein) * Rein vs Lord Beerus (Winner: Rein) * Goku and Vegeta vs Rein (Winner: Goku and Vegeta) * Super Rein vs Goku, Vegeta, Majin Buu and Lord Beerus (Winner: Goku, Vegeta, Majin Buu and Lord Beerus) After the Saga: Rein reluctantly joins the Universe 7 team in the next universal tournament with the hopes of restoring his planet. Rein vs. Hit debate Fans have considered Rein to be the Universe 7's answer to Hit, due to them both being strong members of their universes and assassin appearances. It is believed Hit would win in a battle due to time-skip if Rein was unaware with how to defeat the technique. However, Rein would easily dominate if he can overcome it.